Revenge
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: A murder. Nothing unusual in the day to day lives of Valkryie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant. But when the killer seems to be targeting the Elders of Sanctuary's around the world, it becomes a race to save the lives of two Elder Mages close to them. A collaberation between llamalovesdragons and September Silver. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was by September Silver and I, and we hope you enjoy it. Now read it and then review, or the killer may just come for you… - llamalovesdragons**

_I normally wasn't one to smile unless I had to, but my grin was spreading all over my face. It was beautiful—the moonlight peeking through the curtains just enough to illuminate the blood splattered all over the walls like a canvas. This is all our work, I think, and a certain amount of sick pride swells in my chest. _

_It's almost bittersweet. This wouldn't have happened if they'd let me become an Elder. Honestly, I don't know if the hate I feel is more towards the Council or myself. But that doesn't matter. Because this is the only thing that will make me feel better. _

_Revenge. _

_I snap out of my reverie and look back at my masterpiece. It is gorgeous, sure, but I had two other targets to look for. _

_I slip out of the room through the window and make my way outside to where Ghastly Bespoke and Erskine Ravel are—in a small, safe-looking room. One at a time. Just to be safe. Wait until they separate first. Apparently, I wait too long, because Tipstaff charges in, his face white and his mouth moving incredibly fast. Crap. I should have just taken them both down. They're going to be in lockdown from now on. _

_I move away from the window and retreat for now, contemplating my next move. And when I think of it, I'll be back again._

1

Valkyrie Cain opened the door to the Bentley and slid into the passenger seat. Skulduggery Pleasant put the car in drive and drove off. "You said something about an emergency," she prompted. Skulduggery looked at her, his skull gleaming in the low light. The night swallowed the pier behind them as they drove off.

"Ghastly said something about an emergency," he corrected. "I just repeated his words."

"Did Ghastly say anything else?" Valkyrie asked.

"To get there as fast as possible."

"Anything else?"

"Only that Mist is dead and that he and Ravel are being held under lock and key, literally, because the killer may still be in the area. Oh, and we, Tipstaff, who found her, Ghastly, Ravel and the multitude of cleavers guarding them know. They're trying to keep it hushed up."

"You couldn't have started with that?"

"No, that would have ruined the surprise."

"What does that mean for the Elders? Will the Supreme Council try to take over?"

Skulduggery was quite for a long moment. "Possibly. They have already tried for a logical take over. They could already be planning to take over."

"What if they're the ones who killed Mist, like with Strom?"

"It could be them, but wouldn't they go for a more well liked Elder? At least this proves it's not the Roarhaven mages."

"It does?"

"They wouldn't want to lose one of their mages, let alone one is such a position of power."

"I guess not. Do I really have to look? You know how I feel about murders."'

"I do, and yes, you do."

"Why?"

"Don't look so upset. It will be fun."

"How?"

"I don't know. I'm working on it."

"It would be for Darquesse and Vile."

"See, I told you it would be fun."

Skulduggery pulled up outside of the Sanctuary. Valkyrie grabbed his hat and opened the door. He walked around to her and she handed him his hat. They walked through the doors and Tipstaff came to meet them. Valkyrie saw that his face looked pale. "Detectives Pleasant and Cain," he said by the way of greeting, his voice shaking. "Elder Bespoke told me you'd be here." He turned and led them towards the back of the Sanctuary.

"He doesn't look good," Valkyrie commented.

"He could be in shock," Skulduggery said. Tipstaff stopped and pointed down the corridor. Skulduggery nodded to him and led Valkyrie to the door Tipstaff had indicated. "Oh my," Skulduggery said, and moved out of the way so Valkyrie could see. Bile rose in her throat and she did her best to keep it down.

"I can see why he was in shock," she said, following Skulduggery as he stuck close to the walls. The thing had been Mist lay in a pool of blood. Her limbs were twisted and torn.

"What does this look like to you?" Skulduggery asked.

"The only thing I can think of was, you remember when we were attacked by those Zombies that Scapegrace lost control of, and Shudder used his gist? That." Valkyrie looked away from Mist.

"I can see the resemblance." Skulduggery agreed. "But it wasn't Shudder. Every gist has a slightly different way of attacking, and this gist looks like it was just let lose, with no control whatsoever."

"I can tell." Valkyrie caught sight of jagged claw marks, as long as her arms spread out, gouged into the wall.

"Did a gist do that?" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery inspected the wall. "No. That's not a gist."

"What is it?"

"No idea." They continued picking through the room, passing comments back and forth.

"Well, that was interesting." Skulduggery walked over to the Bentley.

"What do we do know?" Valkyrie asked.

"We try to find what made those marks on the wall."'

"What if it wasn't a gist?"

"Then we find out what it was." Skulduggery stopped and pulled his gun out as a figure stepped out of the darkness. "My name is Liberty Wit, and I want to help you find out who killed Madame Mist. I think I know who did it."

**Hello, sorry my part was so brief. I'm very excited to finally start writing this with llamalovesdragons... Please review and/or follow! – September Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn's POV

It was a beautiful, warm day. I was stretched out on an outcropping of rock, the sun warming my scales. _I could live like this forever,_ I thought to myself. My thoughts were drowsy. I changed back to my human form. My long purple-black hair, the same colour as my dragon's scales, drifted in the breeze. I blinked. A noise drifted up to me. My nose twitched. Not for the first time, I was grateful that my ability to change into animals altered my senses, sharpening them to that of animals. The scent of people, mixed with the singing scent of fear. I stood up. I could see people scrambling over rocks in the distance. I changed, my arms become fine boned and feathery, and my head changing to that of an eagle. When it was completed, I took off, drifting higher as the air currents brushed my wings. From my height, I could see the people were in two separate groups. One was about thirty people, and they seemed to chasing after one person. One of them, a male, clicked his fingers and I saw a flame dancing in his hand. He threw it at the girl in front of him, and she ducked. It hit a rock and guttered out. I snapped my beak and tucked my wings in close to my body. The ground approached rapidly and I changed in midair. My body became longer and more serpentine, and a row of spikes grew along my spine. My feathers changed into scales and on the tip of my long, slender tail, an arrowhead formed. Lastly, I felt a flame sac grow inside my abdomen, alongside my stomach. I roared, and a ball of fire splashed against my chest. Ten feet above the ground, I opened my wings and swooped above the heads of the chasing sorcerers. Someone shot a beam of light towards me, and I spiralled over it and landed in front of the person they had been chasing. I opened my mouth and torrent of fire spewed out. Most of the sorcerers leapt out of the way, cowering behind rocks. I snapped my jaws and leapt after them, using my teeth and claws to tear them apart.

I changed back to my human form and walked up to the mage behind me. She looked kind of sick, but I had heard that using a gist did that to you. "Are you OK?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm Autumn Pledge," I said, introducing myself.

"Liberty Wit," the girl replied, standing up. "Thanks for your help, but I could have taken them," she sounded defensive.

I held up my hands. "Hey, sorry," I shrugged. "But thirty sorcerers? The effort would have tired you eventually."

Liberty's eyes softened and she smiled. "I guess you're right. Thanks again."

"Why were they after you?" I asked. The smile fell and I silently berated myself for being stupid.

She sighed. "If you must know...the man next to me...he said something to me...and I punched him...apparently he was somebody important."

I groaned. "Do you normally get yourself in this much trouble?"

She broke into a sheepish grin, and scratched the back of her head. "You'd be surprised."

"I have to go-I think Skulduggery is calling me." It was true-my phone was buzzing in my pocket.

"Skulduggery Pleasant? The famous skeleton detective?" Her golden eyes were large with excitement.

"Yeah, hang on a while." I answered the phone. "Hello? So what was that mystery case you were telling me about earlier?"

"It's the murder of Mist, plus the Elders from other Sanctuaries. Valkyrie and I are going to check it out later tonight. Could you come? I'm sure your help would be invaluable."

I looked over at Liberty, who was stretching and looking at a nearby shop window. "Actually, I can't make it tonight, but I might have found someone who can. I'll give you more details once I'm sure." He started to say something, but I snapped my phone shut.

"What was that about?" she asked. "Can I help?

"You may be able to," I sighed. "Let me fill you in on the details."

"Details, details." Liberty started walking and I followed her.

"Basically, Madame Mist-she's an Elder-is dead. The other Sanctuaries have Elders dead as well. So basically we think someone might be trying to take over or replace the Sanctuary or something-"

Liberty cut me off. "Tell me something about Mad Mist."

I laughed. "Well, she's an Elder, I guess, and a Child of the Spider-"

"Yeah, yeah. But what is she LIKE? Is she nice? Should we be upset that she died?"

"Well, she wasn't very nice...She was always mean to me. I think she thought that she changes into a spider and saves people and they hate her, whereas for me I change into whatever I change into and everyone loves me. The other day she kind of slapped me and insulted me, and I got angry and punched her in the face."

"And then you think I'm the only one getting into trouble," Liberty chuckled, then put her hand on my shoulder. "You're great. Do you know that?"

"I do," I grinned. "How would you like to help me work on the case?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'd like nothing better! Tell me what time to be there." She gave me her number, then gave a mock salute and ran off.

General POV

"Basically, that's why I'm here," Liberty shrugged. "I'll be happy to help any way I can."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery led her to the room. "What do you think did this?"

Liberty looked around, a tiny smile forming on her lips. "It looks like a gist...Or it could be something else...It's not a human, though, that's for sure. It could be...do you think it could be an animal?"


	3. Chapter 3

**September Sliver: Hi, sorry that took so long, I was away :) Please review!**

Valkyrie frowned. "An animal?"

Liberty nodded. "Yeah."

Skulduggery cocked his head. "Have you seen what is in that room? Have you seen the state of Mist's body? You think an animal did that?"

Liberty met his gaze. "I know how strange it sounds. But an animal. One who was more human than animal."

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery peered more closely at Liberty.

"I mean A-" Liberty broke off as an owl landed gently nearby. The owl morphed into a girl a little older than Valkyrie. She nodded to Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

"Oh, Liberty, you made it. Good. Skulduggery. Valkyrie. Nice to see you again." Autumn greeted them.

A strange look passed over Liberty's face, but she greeted Autumn warmly. Skulduggery nodded back, looking a little distracted. "You're sure you can do this?"

Autumn rolled her shoulders. "Yeah. Hopefully they left enough of a scent to pick up."

Liberty frowned slightly. "What do you mean a scent?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention. I'm a tracker, a hunter, if you like. My senses can pick up things regular people can't. It's left over from my time as an animal."

Skulduggery cleared his throat. "Do you want to see the room?"

Autumn grimaced. "Yeah, OK. Let's get it over with."

Skulduggery beckoned to Valkyrie as they started to move on. "See if you can find out what Liberty meant." Valkyrie nodded. Skulduggery led Autumn on while Valkyrie walked with Liberty behind them. Autumn and Skulduggery chatted easily up ahead.

"So, Liberty-" Valkyrie started to say, but was cut off when Liberty grabbed her arm. Skulduggery opened the door, and showed Autumn inside. Valkyrie turned to look at Liberty's wide, golden eyes. Liberty's grip tightened as she looked around quickly. "What?" Valkyrie asked.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone. She threatened to do the same to me if I told. But I can't let her get away with it," Liberty gabbled, her eyes starting to shine. Valkyrie could see the start of tears and stepped back. Liberty moved with her. "What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked gently.

"It was Autumn. That's what I was trying to tell you, Valkyrie. She killed Mist. I've seen her fight. I know what her wounds look like. She said she would kill me..." Liberty trailed off, starting to sob now. Valkyrie whipped her head around, to look at the door Skulduggery and Autumn disappeared behind. Valkyrie stepped back again, and this time Liberty let her go. Valkyrie started running towards the door, clicking her fingers and summoning a flame into her hand. She let it grow, and felt shadows coil around her other hand. She kicked the door open and burst in. Skulduggery looked at her, and Autumn turned around to look at Valkyrie from where she stood, next to the wall with the marks running down it. Skulduggery pulled out his gun and crossed over to Valkyrie.

"What? What's going on?" He asked quickly, looking her over to see if she was hurt.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie warned, keeping her eyes on Autumn as she moved over to stand behind Skulduggery. Skulduggery looked at Autumn, and then looked back at Valkyrie. He walked over to the door and looked out, at Liberty. Skulduggery nodded and moved to stand slightly in front of Valkyrie. "Autumn Pledge," he said, taking a pair of shackles from his pocket. "I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Irish Elder Mist."

Autumn's eyes narrowed slightly, and she stood taller. Valkyrie readied herself to fight if Autumn so much as twitched, but to her relief, Autumn allowed her wrists to be shackled. Her eyes drifted to the wall with the marks, and Valkyrie heard her take a sharp breath. She muttered a stream of words in a strange language, and Valkyrie heard Liberty's name twisted in it.

_Another little masterpiece, but this time it's alive. It's going to be transferred to a cell, where everyone can admire it. And everyone thinks the case is solved._

_Let's step back for a second. What if, in her rage at being caught, Pledge lashed out at Ravel and Bespoke? Killed them? Oh, how awfully, awfully sad. It was just pure animal instinct. She was afraid of what they would do to her. And then, blinded by anger at having those WONDERFUL people killed, I set out with the desire for vengeance and kill her. In other words, silence her. Isn't it just the perfect scenario?_

_I'm waiting for them in the corridor leading to the jail. Waiting. Wasting precious seconds. Why aren't they here yet? They are taking too long. They should be here by now. They should have been here twenty minutes ago. I'm going to file a complaint. But I can't. Because I might be a suspect if they know I'm alive. Because if they read the Elder Journals, they'll know about me. I'm going to make them pay. They are going to die. They are ALL going to die. They mistreated me. There was nothing I could do! I couldn't stop it! And the blame all fell on me!_

_I feel my anger blossoming, blooming, and I know that I can't hold back for more than a few seconds._

_Finally, I hear footsteps, and I let myself go._

_I feel a rush of exhilaration as my gist catapults out of my chest, ripping my target to shreds. Screams sting my ears, blood splatters the walls, and I laugh. When I'm done, I reel my gist back in with some effort. It enjoys this as much as I do. Oh, my head is so beautifully dizzy. I tilt my head down to admire my handiwork._

_Wait._

_Oh no. Oh god._

_This isn't Ghastly, or Ravel, or Autumn._

_This is TIPSTAFF. _

_I take a sharp breath. Autumn must have been transferred early, because it's already late. A Cleaver rounds the corner and I rip him to shreds before he can do anything. I need to make sure it looks like Autumn did this. So there's only one thing I can do, because Bespoke and Ravel would know she didn't do it on the way IN. _

_I have to get her out of the jail and finish her off. I can say that I caught her escaping. I am absolutely brilliant._

**Llamalovesdragons: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and keep reading to find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**September Silver- Hello, instead of being useless and not writing anything but murderer POVs and other little bits, I wrote the chapter this time. Yaya! P.S I took all my stories down because my mom almost found my account, so yeah. Sorry about that.**

Autumn stared at the bars of her cell and sighed. _Why have I been framed? I'm sure it was Liberty who framed me, but who actually did it? And why did Liberty frame me, of all people?_

As if on cue, the door was kicked open, and Liberty's voice drifted to her. "Hello? Are you there?"

Autumn turned to face the wall.

"There you are!" Liberty said from behind. "Hey, how are ya? Feel like getting out of this hellhole?"

Autumn did not move. "What do you want?" she said simply.

"I want to get you out of here!" she laughed, as if it was obvious.

At this, Autumn turned around. "What? You were the one who put me in here."

Liberty pouted. "Hey, I was just doing what the real murderer told me to, OK?"

Autumn's eyes widened. "But...The real... Who is it?"

Liberty put one hand to her chin, pretending to think. "I will tell you on the way out... IF you come out, that is..."

Autumn sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't believe you. It could be a trap."

"Oh my god, seriously? Come on."

"No."

"OK, fine then. I'll leave you here so you can spend the rest of your long life in here. Will you send me a dust bunny keepsake? Send me a postcard? Do you want me to send you a postcard?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, I can see it now. Dearest Autumn. Today was nice and sunny. Isn't that nice? Or have you forgotten what sunlight looks like?"

Autumn glared at her. She glared back. They glared at each other for about five minutes before Liberty finally said, "If you come out with me, I'll tell them that I lied and that you didn't do it. Because now Millennium doesn't have anything to hold over me—"

Autumn gripped the bars. "Who?"

Liberty smiled. "I'm not telling you!"

Autumn groaned. "OK. Fine. Get me out of here."

Liberty clapped. "Yeah, that's the spirit! OK, now turn around."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"No!"

"JUST DO IT!" Liberty screamed, and Autumn put her hands over her ears.

"All right!" she muttered, and turned around.

She heard a clang.

"Turn around now!"

Autumn turned around and gaped. Something had slashed the bars open.

"Now come ON!" Liberty said, half dragging her out of her cell.

They walked along the corridor.

"So now tell me, who was the murderer?" Autumn asked.

Liberty grinned. "Millennium Sharp. (llama, I just picked a random name, feel free to change it.) She's the new Grand Mage of the Supreme Council. Apparently she tried to be the Grand Mage of Dublin as well, but somebody beat her. I helped that person get the job. Anyway, she wanted revenge, and the rest of the Supreme Council suggested it because they want to take over by killing all the Elders. She doesn't know that though. So yeah. Hey look, an ice cream truck over there, outside the window! Can I get some ice cream?"

Autumn looked at her. "You can't be serious."

"No, I can't be. I really can't be serious for more than ten seconds at a time. Anyway, I was made to lie and say that somebody else did it, because otherwise she said she'd kill me. But I wanted to break you out because you're nice and I like you and I really don't have any money for ice cream so I was hoping you'd buy me some."

Autumn groaned. "How old are you, two?"

Liberty shrugged. "No, I'm three hundred."

"Seriously? You look my age!"

"Yep. Now come ON, Autumn, you're like a snail right now, can you change into a cheetah or something?"

She did, but this was an odd cheetah because it was black and purple. Nevertheless, Liberty got on it, and Autumn raced off.

Halfway through, Autumn passed the Cleavers' room, and Liberty screamed.

"How did you get out?" she shouted.

"What? But? You just—"

A dozen Cleavers came out of the room and Autumn attacked them, ripping them apart. She heard a contented sigh behind her and turned around just as Liberty's gist was about to reach her. She cursed and ducked, and the gist missed her. It came for her again, and she looked around. She couldn't get out. The gist clawed at her, but she was able to outrun it again. The gist finally hauled her up and began trying to pin her to the wall_. I need to change_.

She felt herself change into a dragon, and she whacked the wall as hard as she could. It burst and she was able get into the open. Before Liberty could react, Autumn had changed into an eagle and flown off.

"Crap," she heard Liberty say.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie slumped, stifling a yawn as her eyes drifted shut. She jerked awake as Skulduggery's phone rang, loud in the confines of the Bentley. He answered, and Valkyrie waited for him to finish talking. Skulduggery's head tilted and he gripped the wheel tighter. He hung up and made a highly illegal U-turn, horns blaring as they were cut off. Valkyrie waited as they sped back towards Roar haven, wide awake now. She raised an eyebrow and Skulduggery sighed. "Autumn escaped. She killed a dozen or so Cleavers, and injured Liberty, who saw her escape in the guise of an eagle."

"So why are we going back. We know what we need to find, shouldn't we find Autumn before she has more a chance to get away?"

"Normally, with no regard to safety or people in higher positions, we would, but she killed someone else." Skulduggery replied in a flat voice.

Valkyrie felt a thrill of alarm run through her. "Who? It wasn't Ghastly or Ravel, was it?"

"No," Skulduggery answered. Valkyrie gave a sigh of relief. "It was Tipstaff."

Valkyrie looked at him sharply, to see if he was joking, then realised he wasn't. She sagged, looking at the floor of the Bentley. "So what now?" She asked, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"We make sure Ravel and Ghastly are OK, then see if Liberty is able to be up and moving, then we try to get a feel for her general direction, then we hopefully visit a Sensitive who will be able to find her."

"And if it doesn't go according to plan?" Valkyrie asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Then we just have to think up some thing cleaver to do," Skulduggery said, his voice the same flat tone it had been before, but this time determination had started to colour it.

"We can do that. That's what we're good at," Valkyrie smiled.

Valkyrie cursed when she saw the damage. A massive hole had been blown in the wall, and a Cleaver lay half out and half in, blood darkening his grey outfit. Skulduggery tilted his head. Ravel met them once the Bentley stopped, and he looked shaken and pale. "How is Liberty?" Valkyrie asked.

"Determined to be up and moving about, and desperete for revenge." Ravel shook his head.

"Good. We could use her help. We need to know where she met Autumn, she may have returned there to get ready to go. Have any of the Sensitives found anything yet?" Skulduggery started walking towards the doors.

"Not yet, but hopefully they will soon. I don't this to go on any longer than it already has." They turned a corner to see a rotund man waiting for them. Ravel groaned and ducked behind Skulduggery as the man waddled over.

"Detectives Pleasant and Cain." Skulduggery ignored him and continued walking. The man followed, much to everyones irritation. "The Supreme Council has heard of the current crisis, and on behalf of the Sanctuary's from around the world, we offer our deepest con-" Skulduggery stopped suddenly and turned.

"Sult, shut up. Either get out of the country, or get out of our way. We have enough to deal with without you and halfwit group sinking your filthy claws into our politics. If you get in our way again, I will deal with you myself. So your choice. Get out of my way, or get out of the country. Actually, let me rephrase that. Get out of the country. Get out and don't come back." Sult's face went bright red, and Valkyrie had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Ravel was trying to look serious, but was failing dismally. Everyone stood, staring, shocked into silence, then slowly, someone started cheering. The cheer was taken up by others in the room. Skulduggery tipped his hat to Sult, then walked off. The trio turned a corner, and were surprised to find Ghastly doubled over, with laughter. Valkyrie started laughing with him, and even Ravel cracked. Skulduggery stood straight, waiting for them to recover. When they didn't, he shook his head and walked off. By the time he and Liberty, with her arm in a bandage, had come back, Valkyrie was on the ground, and Ravel was gasping for air.

"I think I missed something," Liberty frowned.

Autumn landed gently, up on the rocky hill on which she had first met Liberty, and changed into her human form. She searched quickly for a package she had hidden ifever something like this had arisen. She recognised a large white rock, and rounded it, to see a dirty group handling her stuff. Autumn closed her eyes, thinking quickly. She changed into a panther and leapt from behind the rock, snarling. They fled, one of them leaving behind the stench of urine, and she wrinkled her nose. Autumn changed into a deep purple combat, ninja like suit. She strapped a black sword to her back, the hilt protruding over her left shoulder. The specially made weapon and suit adapted to her when she changed, molding to her chosen form. Autumn pulled out a phone, and sent a quick text, then dumped her phone. She thougth about changing into a eagle again, then uneasily realised that that was what people would be looking for. She decided on a swift, a small black bird with a forked tail, capable of flying for long periods of time with rest.

"Grand Mage," a young, spaced out looking woman said. She had brown hair, but had parts dyed different colours. They waited for her to continue speaking, but when she didn't, Ravel frowned.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I felt something. A small surge of Adept magic, which then disappeared."

"Where did you feel this surge?" Skulduggery asked.

"An hour north of here, high up." The young woman said.

Liberty brightened. "That's where I met Autumn."

Valkyrie started to protest. "She wouldn't be that stupid."

Skulduggery shook his head. "She's a tracker, she doesn't know how to be tracked."

"We don't know how to track though." Valkyrie couldn't help pointing out.

Skulduggery looked at her. "That's why we get someone else to track her. But before that, I want to see how she got out."


	6. Chapter 6

_It is so very quiet tonight._

_I am not nervous. I'm excited, but this time I'm trying to be more careful. It's not that I don't enjoy a good death, it's that I'm running out of people to blame it on._

_Ah, there we go, here we are, here they are. Finally out in the open._

_As I rip them both to shreds, I try to enjoy the moment, but I'm thinking about tomorrow. I have the fake passport ready, have the fake ID, even a fake credit card. I'm going on a little detour to America, now isn't that exciting? I am personally looking forward to it._

_Although I'm sure the Council's not. They don't know yet, but oh, they will. And not in the most pleasant manner, either._

_I can daydream as much as I like. I've had practice with this gist since I was a baby. And now we're bonded. We're one. Especially after the incident. She never quite went away, after that._

_Ah. Ravel and Bespoke are dead. Wonderful. Look at them. Look at that pulverized mess. It's like they went through a blender._

_My gist seems satisfied for now, because she doesn't resist as much when I pull her in this time._

Skulduggery paced, head down. Valkyrie sat against the wall, head swivelling as she watched him. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face her, his head tilted at a smug angle. "I know how we can trap Autumn," he announced. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Ghastly and Ravel can act as bait."  
"And what she actually kills them?" Valkyrie asked, pointing out the first gaping hole in the plan.  
"It won't matter. It wo'nt be them."  
Valkyrie frowned. "So, basically, Ghastly and Ravel, two of our dearest friends, will be acting as bait, but it doesn't matter if they are killed?"  
"Pretty much."  
"How are we going to find two volunteers to act as bait? And I thought Crasis didn't want to use his magic anymore."  
"He doesn't. He won't. We're going to use their reflections."  
"Sorcerers can tell a reflection from a real person, Skulduggery."  
"Autumn won't want to hang around. She'll be in and out. And then we can leave Ghastly and Ravel alone, because she'll think their dead, and won't come back to kill them. It's quite simple, when you think about it."  
"I try not to think about the things you say."  
"That's a good girl."

_I am back in New York! How lovely! We are all going to have such glorious fun._

_The very first time I flew here was when I was a little girl. I was enchanted by the sparkling lights, by the energy that flowed throughout the city. I cried when my parents took me home. And then, once the incident happened, I came back here, filled with anger and hatred and sadness, crying and cursing, until I was ready to face my broken past. Good times, good times._

_Anyway, back to the job at hand. I'm standing in front of the Supreme Council's meeting point for the day, which is obviously the Sanctuary. These people are really not that original._

_It's a Necromancer paradise._

_I'm absolutely enthralled by all this death. Pieces of brain and vital organs litter the hallway. I'm proud to say that two of them were my initial targets—the other two members of the Supreme job is done. For now. I smile, and my head throbs comfortably. Now all I have to do is go and see somebody quickly._

_I walk briskly through the bodies, getting to the room where I told her to wait. I kick open the door._

_"Hello," I say to a woman who looks like she's in her thirties. She has floor-length brown hair that cascades to the floor and intelligent eyes that are currently laced with fear._

_"Who are you?" she asks me. "What have you done?"_

_I laugh. "What have I done? I've just killed your colleagues. Don't worry, I'm going to let you live. Why else would I call you up and tell you to stay here?"_

_"To kill me privately?"_

_"Hah. No. Don't think you're that special."_

_I push her over so she's lying on her back. She won't hurt me, I know that she's been injured recently. "Listen carefully, my sweet. You did this, all right? Not me. Because if I did this, I would kill you. And if somebody, anybody, thinks I did this, then you will get killed._

_And then I hear footsteps. Familiar footsteps. They stop behind me._

_I don't turn around when I speak. "Bernard."_

_"Elizabeth?"_

_"Not Elizabeth any more."_

_"You changed your name when you ran away?"_

_I turn. "I didn't run away, you kicked me out, you wretch."_

_Sult steps back. "You killed people. You deserved to die."_

_I grab him by the neck."It wasn't me," I say. I've practiced this a hundred times, so I can say it to myself. "It was her."_

_"She is you!"_

_"She is not me."_

_"She is the you that you hide from yourself. Stop cowering, Elizabeth, and act your age. You're acting like a child. The killing spree is not helping."_

_My grip loosens as I freeze, and he takes the opportunity to back away._

_"Yes. I knew it was you. I knew that only you were immature enough to do this. I know you."_

_"And what, you didn't tell anybody because we were close?" A little human part of me rises and I kick it down until it shies away._

_"No. I did it because I knew that you would kill me."_

_"I could never stand you, Bernard." I bring out my gist, and I slice off his legs. He collapses and shouts and screams and makes inhuman cries._

_I grin, pulling out my butterfly knife. "Oh, Bernard, my darling dear, we are going to have such glorious fun."_

_And then I start disassembling him. Literally. The woman watches and says nothing, eyes wide and filled with pure fear._

**This is llama; !COMING SOON! Twilla Grey-Headhunter. A new SP fanfic about a headhunter called Twilla Grey. Just incase you hadn't guessed. I don't when it will be up, but it will be up.**


End file.
